A tale of two red speedsters,
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: Scout is sent to the RWBYverse. He must now face his greatest challenge yet, Beacon Academy. Ship between Ruby and Scout ahead. Rated M for language, pervy lines, and possibly lemons.
1. The beginning of a new adventure

**Okay so before we begin, this story is gonna focus on Scout. Takes place a month after Team RWBY has formed.**

 **Side note, this fic will focus on the Scout. I will cut to other characters now and again, but this fic is all about everyone's favorite Boston.**

 **Also here sre the names of all the mercs in this story**.

 ** _Scout: Jeremy_**

 ** _Soldier: Jane_**

 ** _Demoman: Tavish_**

 ** _Heavy: Misha_**

 ** _Medic: Sani_**

 ** _Engineer: Dell_**

 ** _Sniper: Mundy_**

 ** _Pyro: ?_**

 ** _Spy: ?_**

It was a nice day outside the RED fort as Jeremy was watching Dell and Sani work on his new teleporter upgrade. He had nothing else to do anyway, he helped them by running errands. It was the one week where they can kick back. The BLU team clones of everyone were down and they will respawn the day they get back to work.

"Scout! Get me some bacon from my lunchbox, it's in my room." Dell said with no respect as Jeremy responded with a nod before leaving.

He sighed at his bordom snd lack of real friends. Even if he wasn't a weak teen but he isn't a strong one either. He was socially awkward despite trying to act tough in front of his fellow mercs and the ladies when he had to.

He grabbed the freaking bacon and some good old Bonk! Atomic Punch. He then gave it to Dell. Much to Scout's surprise Dell said "Thanks Jeremy."

Scout said "Your welcome Dell." before taking a swig of his radioactive drink.

"So what's this thing do?"

"If our calculations are correct. This will allow the user to be teleported to a currently random location across time and space." The german said nonchalantly.

"All it needs is some juice or a being radioactive enough to teleport-." Engineer started before the two stared st the radioactive individual named Jeremy. Who had not caught on.

"What? (sip)"

 _Later..._

Scout was their gunnia pig as he packed all of the equipment and hats he's collected over the years and put them in a Mann Co bag designed to hold an infinite amount of objects with no problems. He was giving his farewellsmtomhis fellow as they all held him a small party as they all gave him 2 things useful. Even Merasmus showed up despite not giving Scout a gift.

From Misha, A recipe card for Sandviches and a pair of boxing gloves with a flame design.

From Sani, a book on self survival in case of an accident and his own syringes heath restoring ingredients.

From Dell, a maxed out turret and a wrench to assemble it.

From Mundy, a book on sniping tricks and an infinite amount of jars for piss.

From Spy, a Dead Ringer and mask templates for disguises.

From Pyro, his Fire Axe and Flare Gun (along with them whispering to Scout their gender, he shouted "I knew it!")

From Jane, a rocket launcher and a shovel (Along with a salute).

And finally from Tavish, A Stickybomb Launcher and the Half-Zatoichi.

He then got handed a couple of golden bricks worth millions in his world. "This should allow you to get at least a decent lifestyle in thst world. I'm hoping you are okay with being on your own." Sani said as he slipped in a video tape into Scout's bag.

"Thanks doc. Welp see you all later." Scout said with his cocky smirk.

Scout thanked his merc buddies for the gifts as he took a good gulp of Bonk! before stepping on the teleporter as he was wrapped in a neon green glow as he was gone without a trace. An explosion then stopped anyone else from currently using the teleporter. They all thought he died in the explosion or was now traveling to an unknown location.

He was of course doing the latter.

When Scout landed, he was in a field. His trusty Sandman in hand as he walked around with boredom.

"Screw it. I'm running." He said before sprinting at a reasonably incredible speed for a man from his world.

He ran through the forest as he began to do parkour. His Double Jump and speed made it hard to fall down as he eventually found a town named "Vale"

When he got in he saw his reflection in the glass.

He wore the same clothes as he did before. However he was tall and very fit. He was still scrawny looking, but god he was even more handsome than before. He looked like an anime protagonist.

After flexing in front of his own reflection for a little while, he continued to walk the streets noting a mix of humans and humans with animal parts. He give a raised eyebrow but smiled at them, getting a few looks from some people.

He saw a young girl with fox ears and a tail getting yelled at by a bunch of racists who were throwing garbage at her. A big strong one, not as big or as strong as the Heavy.

Scout pulled out a baseball before walking up to the man and yelled at him "Leave that kid alone."

The man looked at him with rage "Mind your own fucking business instead of asking me to stop. I'm just getting this pest out of our natural kingdom."

Scout then said "I wasn't asking, I was demanding." He was furious at the amount of shit this man was spouting.

The man suddenly went in for a left hook, Scout jumped back before hitting a baseball into the man. Stopping him as cartoony stars began to hover around him.

Scout then knocked him out by smashing his bat on his head.

He was uncharacteristically silent the whole fight.

He then glared at the other racists. "Any of you want a piece of me!?" He shouted.

The other men ran and fled. Seeing as this stranger was no stranger to combat.

He then looked at the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you, they were being mean to me and mommy because of us being Fanuses. I don't know why they are though. What did we do wrong?" She said and asked.

Scout looked at the knock out asshat saying "Some people are just like that."

Her mother, who was hiding behind a trash can to avoid fire but lost her daughter's grip, came out and thanked Scout.

The Scout then left. Feeling a warmth in his heart as he explored the city and got some info and tips on where he was at the library.

He was on an planet called Remnant. This world was populated by Humans, Fanuses like the fox girl he saved earlier, animals, and finally Grimm. Grimm were basically souless beings that tries mto make all humans and fanuses extinct.

Scout learned they are attracted to negative feelings. He was lucky he didn't fight any.

Scout didn't pursue any more knowledge as he left to go find some adventure. His iconic flashy smirk plastered on his face.

He found saw someone exit a shop for dust, crystals of elemental prowess that have kept the Grimm at bay.

She had tricolored hair and bicolored eyes. A smirk rivaling Scout's on her face.

Scout noticed that the alarms were going off as she held a suitcase full of dust and she was pointing an umbrella at him as she smiled playfully at Scout.

He pulled out his classic aluminum bat as he clashed with the sword that she now had.

The girl fought back was an equal amount of strength as she was surprised at Scout's strength.

She jumped back and out of the way, causing Scout to fall down. Scout then fired the Flare Gun and Stickybomb Launcher at her.

She unknowingly got hit by a stickybomb before it explodes as she barely has any aura left as she got into a defensive pose as Scout hit a baseball at her, Sandman now in hand. She shattered into glass like a mirror as she was now gone. Hoping from rooftop to rooftop like Roman did.

Scout saw her as he gave chase. His speed and double jump allowed him to easily catch up. While most people would have called the police or something. They were in marvel at the double jumps Scout preformed.

Eventually he caught her as she pulled out a missle launcher and shot at him. Scout's speed allowed him to avoid it before once again hitting a baseball at her. She dodged it as Scout continued to send them flying at her. She eventually got hit as Scout started prediction her new moves. Scout then winded up his attack before sending the girl flying 75 feet away. The dust dropped to his side as he picked it up. He whistled to the tune of TF2's theme as he walked away.

Only to see guns were now pointed at him as the general of his entire army was going on about Scout being a part of the criminal masterminds as he had the dust. Scout regreted his earlier decision to send her flying.

However a man with a cup of coffee stopped the general as he displayed a holographic screen showing the battle of the girl and Scout.

He was currently in a interrogation room getting chewed out by a the general and one hot chick with a whip who tried to hit his wrist with it.

"That was very irresponsible of you kid." the general said.

The woman continued with a "You could have been injured or put others in danger. You should have called the police for help. Normally we would lock you up for your suspicious getup..." she pointed at Scout's clothes. "However a testimony from a fox girl fanus and her mother have told us your selflessness as you defended them. Even if your methods were... violent."

"Hey. Pardon my language but I was just pissed off at the blatant racist shit those asshats were spouting and shoving down that girl's poor throat. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't step in? Also that little bicolored eyed giel tried to kill me, also I don't own a scroll." Scout said, remembering what he learned on this world's tech.

The man from earlier entered "I suppose he does have a point. According to the detectives, nothing he had has communication. The closest we found is this." He held Scout's phone. "But that was it. I couldn't figure this thing out."

Scout was handed the phone as the 3 argued what to do with him. Scout however was playing Angry Birds out of boredom.

Eventually Scout heard one sentence that shocked him.

"So it is agreed, this teen will go to Beacon to become a hunter."

Wait, what!? He knew hunters fought grimm and were very powerful. He was scared almost, but kept a brave face.

"Alright then." He said after working up his courage. Nothing can go wrong, right?

Ozpin smirked as he asked Scout. "Now then, all we need is everything about yourself."

Crap.

 ** _Well review and favorite it if you want more. See you next time._**


	2. Interogation and initiation (part 1)

**Here we are, part 2. I honestly didn't expect any reviews this soon. Well enjoy.**

 **Also Headcanons ahead.**

 _ **Side question, Should I focus on this fic for a few chapters or my other one "A merchant and a blonde walk into a bar", which I recommend checking out if you like OFF and RWBY.**_

* * *

Scout sat there for a few minutes, weighing out the pros and cons of telling the truth and lying. He didn't want to do either or go halfway.

He was about to talk before registration papers were handed to him, along with a pen and pencil.

"Please just fill out the required info, I can tell you don't want to talk about yourself right now." The man with coffee said.

Scout had a mental sigh of relief as he put in the info.

Scout then left as soon as he was done and said "I already have all my crap. When can I get started."

The man with coffee introduced himself as Ozpin said "We can take you Beacon, follow me Mr. Jeremy."

"Alright"

With that Scout was taken to Beacon as he watched the view.

"By the way, why do your friends call you Scout?" Ozpin asked as he read over Scout's info that he entered.

"It's because of my speed, with my impressive agility and my unique double jump ability." Scout explained.

"...Alright." Ozpin said as he began to think before noticing that they were landing.

"We're here. Please be on your best behavior Scout."

"Jeez, you think I'm gonna were a hockey mask and wield a chainsaw on School grounds." Scout joked, but the woman with a whip named Glynda didn't understand his sarcasm and gave him a cold glare that would make anyone of this world shit their pants.

Good thing Scout wasn't of this world.

"You can stop glaring miss I was joking." Scout said defendingly

Ozpin chuckled at the antics of the Scout.

He then lead him to an empty room with 4 beds.

"Your initiation starts tomorrow morning. It's best you get some rest," he said before leaving.

Scout simply sighed and saw the time was 10:23 PM. With that, he clonked out immediately. Today had been very taxing on his energy, he needed some well deserved rest.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Scout awoke to the peaceful and usual sounds of Beacon's morning...

"Nora stop!" A male voice cried out.

"But I wanna meet the new kid Ren." A bubbly female voice responded.

"Ren's right Nora, you'll be able to meet them later. Who knows, maybe they're already up and in the cafeteria?" A different male voice said.

"I agree with Jaune Nora. I know you wanna fight him and see his semblance, but you've got to be patient." A fourth female voice said.

Meanwhile 4 new voices joined in, for better or worse.

"YANG! LET GO! I JUST WANT TO SEE THE NEW KID'S WEAPON!" A young adorable female voice cried out.

"Sorry sis, can't. Besides you'll get to see their weapon later during the initiation." Another more older sounding female voice spoke.

"I agree with Yang Ruby, you have to be patient." A monotone female voice said with curiosity dripping from her tone.

"*Groan* Our team leader, the loose cannon out of all our teammates..." A female royal/regal voice said annoyed at the younger sounding girl's antics.

 _"Why do I feel like this isn't gonna be the last I hear of them?"_ Scout said to himself mentally before leaving to go to a room next to the cafeteria, the sign above reading kitchen.

He pulled out the Sandvich recipe card and followed them to a T.

He had perfectly created the Heavy's iconic Sandvich. He took a bite, savoring the taste as he felt more of his energy restore before saying to himself. "Note to self, needs 25% more chicken."

He made 2 more and them in his bag for safe keeping in case he needs them.

With that he walked to the address Ozpin gave him when he left. He found himself out in the middle of a field, standing on one of many metal platforms. Ozpin was waiting for him to talk. However, Scout couldn't help but notice a floating camera staring at him as it floats around. According to Ozpin, it's brand new Atlas tech.

"Alright Scout, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Ozpin said, getting Scout's attention as he quickly nodded to the coffee lover.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, via that camera, and our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. You must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Just one, how are you get me there?" Scout asked as stared off into the distance.

"You will be falling." Ozpin replied as the many students in class watch this either crack smiles or smirk.

"Man that kid is about as dead as Jaune was that day right guys?" Yang said to her teammates and Team JNPR, much to their leaders dismay.

"Falling, so is their a paracute or rocket launcher your handing me?" Scout asked as everyone raised an eyebrow at the mention of rocket launchers.

"Sadly no. You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'" Ozpin said as the students all prepare themselves to see him fly.

"Wait..." Scout said in realization as he looked down as the platform lowered it a bit. "...Oh you sick son of a BBBBBBIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTtttt..."

That was all Scout got to say before he was suddenly launched, currently making his way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

* * *

"...ttttTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!" Scout finished as he was falling. Scout then stopped screaming as he then pulled out his Soda Popper.

"What is he doing with that thing? How is a gun gonna save him?" Weiss asked confused.

Ruby however had adorable anime sparkling eyes at this weapon.

Scout then entered Hype mode and used the additional jumps to land in a tree as he jumped to the ground. Hype mode ended then as the Boston breathed a sigh of relief.

"W-what!?" Pretty much every single person asked themselves, even Nora seemed shocked.

Ruby however felt her eyes sparkle even more as she was in awe at the feat this new student displayed.

Ozpin then began to turn on some settings as a bar that would display his Aura.

To everyone's shock however. The bar was different for Scout. It was a brown heath bar that displayed **185** in a goofy cartoony font.

(Note:I know that Scout's canon heath is **125** and that this is the overheal stats, but I want him to have this amount normally.)

While everyone was trying to figure out who or what the hell was up with Scout's aura. He ran north like Ozpin said as he ran rather quickly, catching the interesting of Ruby as Yang teased her with a "Not the only speedster in Beacon anymore aren't you sis~", cauing Ruby to turn as red as her namesake as she tries and fails to cover all of her face except her eyes.

Meanwhile Scout ran til he heard growling, looking to see 4 Beowolves staring at him. Students all saw the outnumber Scout with looks of confusion and curiosity at how he'll tackle this obstacle.

He pulled out his Scattergun, his classic bat, and a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. Students began to wonder how many weapons and things Scout had.

"It seems you're match made in heaven has been found Ruby." Yang said as she and Nora sang

 _"Ruby and Scout, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

"P-please stop..." Ruby said blushing even more.

Scout took a drink as the Beowolves tried to bite him and slash at him, yet he was unaffected as he said to the Grimm "Supposedly this stuff'll liquefy your esophagus after just one can, but, ya know, it's also very handy when feel like, not getting eaten."

"What do you think is in that can?" Blake asked as everyone on Team RWBY on JNPR began to bet.

Scout however just finished killing the Grimm as the invincibility effects wore off.

With that, Scout ran off as he continued running north.

Unaware of how many questions he's gonna receive from the students and professors. Not to mention Ozpin himself.

* * *

 **What will become of our hero, found out next time. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Initation (part 2)

****Hope you enjoy this.****

As Scout made his way through the forest as he battled grimm like Beowolves and at one point and Ursa. Nothing too serious right now. Students and professors alike all staring at him in awe.

However none were as impressed as the crimson speedster Ruby Rose. She couldn't believe how good of a fighting Scout was, from long range sniping and shooting to close up and personal. Not to mention the amounts of bats and guns, from shotguns to pistols. They all agreed what Scout makes up for in apparent lack of aura and possibly semblance, he had plenty of weapons to back himself up compared to the students..

Eventually Scout made his way to a platform after a few minutes. Chess pieces normally are scattered on it. Scout looked around only to find one thing. A large golden knight on a platform a few feet away.

He, along with everyone but Ozpin, was curious about the golden knight piece.

Scout chose to go along with it and not question it too much. Considering he is from another world after all.

As he ran as fast as he could back to Ozpin, a screeching noise was heard a large bird-like Grimm appeared. "A Nevermore." Jaune muttered as flashbacks of the initiation played in Team JNPR and Team RWBY's minds. If Team RWBY, a team of 4 had trouble with one. Scout was no doubt gonna have gonna a rough time fighting one on his own. Ruby was the most terrified of the group as she was worried for the mysterious new future hunter's fate.

As the Boston rushed at the giant black bird, he tried to hide the fear that leaked from his brave tone as he said "B-bring it on ya o-oversized pigeon!"

Scout smashed his bat against the Grimm's head as said Grimm retorted by slashing Scout sending him into a tree as his red shirt was now torn by the slash as blood leaked out of it.

The Nevermore rushed at Scout headbutting the poor merc across the area. Ozpin and Goodwitch even got a good 5 second look on him from where they stood. Goodwitch covered in sweat at the lunatic trying to tackle a Nevermore head on. Ozpin simply watched in curiosity at what route of combat the strange teen might take now.

Scout was unfortunate enough to slam headfirst into the side of the mountain cliff, the same cliff Ruby decapitated that Nevermore on that fateful day. As the crash Knocking him out cold for the time being as the Nevermore and a dozen Beowolves were on the trail of finding the Scout. Unaware of where he landed.

* * *

 _ **Scout's Dream**_

 _ _Jeremy awoke, he was in a large black void surrounded by his fellow mercs. A clear look of sadness on their faces.__

 _"Scout, what are you doing? You are a better fighter than that." Sani said as he adjusted his glasses._

 _"I can't win, that thing is bigger than anything we've ever faced. Not to mention I had you guys to call for help." Jeremy said sadly._

 ** _ _*SLAP*__**

 _ _ _ _Jane was now is Jeremy's face as he shouted "I will not tolerate failure from you. You, the Scout who can take out Heavies with only a standard bat and steal his sandvich!" in an encouraging yet forceful tone.____

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Little man is strong, Heavy has faith in you and you're weapons." Misha said.________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Remember, Weapons can be used in more than one way. Combat-wise and all around." Spy said.________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"*Incoherent Pyro language*".________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Besides, you're never alone as long as we still are full of life." Dell said.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"If you can take on bloody Merasmus. You can take on that god damn giant chicken!" Tavish shouted, drunk as usual.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _"Don't give up just because we can't join the fight. Y_ _ou have an unpredictability edge over all warriors._ _" Mundy said tipping his hat._

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Remember, you aren't from this world, play by your rules and not the Grimm's." Sani finished.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jeremy smiled at them, then his smile became his trademark grin as he said "Thank you." before waking up.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

 ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Beacon Academy_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

All viewers we're betting the new guy was a dead guy. The Grimm were approaching in mere minutes and the newest hunter was still out cold.

"Ha ha ha, I knew that punk was pathetic. He's got to be a faunus to be that bad." Cardin said in a mocking tone before laughing like a mad man. All faunus present gave Cardin a dirty look and knew they couldn't do anything about him without more racist students stepping in.

Blake looked like she was gonna snap him like a fucking twig with her pure unadulterated rage. Yang looked at her as she calmed Blake down before in her own words "shit gets real."

Ruby however was even more aggressive, despite not showing it. Heck, like Blake, Yang was the one who recognized the anger and calmed her down. The last thing they needed was being kicked out of Beacon for Ruby turning Cardin into a puddle of blood and broken bones with a skull.

"Hey wait. Look!" Velvet shouted as she noticed something going on with the Scout

* * *

 _ **Back with Scout**_

Scout weakly got up with all of his determination and reached into his bag, pulling out a sandvich.

"A sandwich?" Weiss asked with an unamused and disappointed expression. "What the heck is he gonna do with a sandwich, eat it?"

Scout ate the sandwich and much to everyone's surprise, his wounds began to fade away. His aura(?) began to recover as he then pulled out his Force-A-Nature and Atomizer as he put down and activated the turret as it took out the surrounding Grimm as Scout could focus on the slowly crippling Nevermore as the turret shot at it.

Everyone that was currently rooting for Scout's survival cheered as those who thought he was gonna die like. Cardin and Weiss looked onwards in disbelief.

Scout began to shoot at the Grimm, sending it fly into a mountain as he took damage via his triple jump thanks to the Atomizer as he smashed it against the Nevermore's skull before shouting "Time for Round Fucking 2!"

He kept shooting at the Grimm as he used his Atomizer and Force-A-Nature to damage it. Suddenly the Grimm fell weakly as it had little life left. Scout glared as he pulled out a small handle as a red beam saber styled bat appeared from it. He was now using his trusty Batsaber.

A lot of students were once again blown away by Scout's arsenal. Yang was half tempted to make a joke about it, but a glare from her little stepsister stopped her.

"You can beat me to ground all you want. But I will never let you or your kind kill me. As long as I have my friends behind me. I will never lose." He said before decapitating the Nevermore's head and attacked until it was never more.

"...Why do I feel like fighting these soulless animals is likely gonna be how I spend my standard weekdays nowadays?" He said to nobody in particular as he grabbed the turret. Ruby's eyes sparkled as she drooled at the "beautiful" turret as she said quietly to Yang "Yang, I hate to admit it, but I think you're right. I'm in love."

* * *

Eventually, Scout had handed in his Chess Piece and became oddly enough a team of his own that he asked to have his team called "Team RED", mostly in memory of his friends and due to his occupation.

He then went to the dorm he was assigned, it contained 4 beds as he decided to use his weapons to stack them and welded them together into 2 bunk beds. He thought the beds would be nice to have in case of any guests he had.

He then climbed in bed as he fell asleep after the long day he had. He was dead tired and need rest more than anything right now.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed this. Scout is now a student of Beacon officially in the fic. Sorry if the friendship bull was cheesy.**

 **I also may include some Bumblebee (Yang x Blake/Blake x Yang) in this fic.**

 **Also, if you wish to add any ideas that could help make this fic more interesting, I will consider (Aka, I will maybe, but not guarantee that I will do it. **) doing it. (Rules, nothing way too gruesome and out of character for Scout and Team RWBY/JNPR.)****

 ** **Also bonus question. If the Mercs had Semblances, what would they be. First person to guess what I will make Scout's semblance can get an OC cameo moment in the fic as a minor character in a role of my choosing. **See you next time. Fav and Review if you enjoyed.******

* * *

 _ ** ** **NEXT TIME: A non-canonical Halloween horror chapter montage.******_

 _1\. "Scout, I will make you mine! I won't let anybody change that, NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE, WHETHER IT'S MY SISTER AND MY TEAMATES OR TEAM JNPR!"_

 _2\. "Hey Ruby, somebody spiked the punch and I didn't know" (Virtual cookie for who can figure out what webcomic series this comes from. Hint: Undertale)_

 _3\. "We've got a ghost problem, so who you gonna call? Some ghost hunters with a catchy theme song!"_


	4. The one where Weiss gets hit with a ball

**Sorry if I got you're hopes up but that Halloween stuff, I do promise next year I will do a Halloween special. Those are just a preview for what's to come. I promise.**

 **Also if you want a lemon please let me know.**

 **Also a headcanon in this fanfic is gonna be that Scout is as shy as Ruby at this point when it comes to dating and love. Enjoy~**

 **Also other headcanons that are not worth mentioning ahead.**

 **Side Note: This fic is not dead, I'm was just taking a break for my other fic. Dragon Ball Xenoverse: The X Factor. If you like Dragon Ball Xenoverse** **and Mega Man X. I would recommend taking a look at it, it's really good.**

* * *

As Ruby sat in class think of the boy that slayed a Nevermore on his own with his possibly bottomless arsenal of weapons. She drifted out of her thoughts when she heard Professor Port stop the beginning of his story to say "...and now class we have a new student joining the class. Please come in Jeremy."

It was the boy she fell in love with the day before, much to her surprise and joy.

"Heya, everybody. My name is Jeremy, but you can call me Scout."

When she looked at her teammates, only to see Yang grinning a her with a face that clearly "I know what you're thinking."

Ruby's face turned as red as her last name as they both know what she was thinking. Luckily nobody else noticed and her situation couldn't get more awkward... right?

"Scout, you can take a seat next to Miss Rose." He said pointing at the seat next to the girl in question.

 **'OH FIND ME IN THE ALPS!'** Ruby's mind shouted as her face was even larger shade of red.

Scout took a seat next to her and asked shyly but keeping his composure "So toots, what's your name?"

"R-Ruby Rose..." Ruby said quietly, but loud enough for Scout to hear her.

"Nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Jeremy. But like I said, you can call me The Scout." Scout said blushing at her.

'Oh my Oum, he seems to be shy as well.'

"So I enjoyed your performance yesterday with the initiation. How many weapons do you have?" Ruby asked

"I don't really know. Lost track of count." Scout admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, so you wanna talk at lunch or..." Ruby asked.

"Yeah sure. But is it alright that I talk to you in private later, I want to tell you something." Scout said. 'Alright, so this can go in one of many directions. But I trust this girl, she seems nice enough. I also get this odd feeling from here, I don't know what it is, but I like it!' He thought before looking back to Proffesor Port as he then looked at Scout.

"Alright class, now after Mr. Scout's performance yesterday. I want to see him fight a Death Stalker Grimm I caught yesterday. Just for him."

"Wait what?" Scout asked as if he didn't hear Professor Port correctly.

"I want you to face this Death Stalker with only at most three tools from your weaponry." Port repeated as he revealed a large scorpion-like Grimm in a cage.

"Okay, one moment." Scout said as he grabbed his Sandman, Force-A-Nature, and a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch.

Scout then tipped his cap as he slung the Sandman over his shoulder as he awaited the Grimm to be released.

"Ready? Go!" Port shouted as he went to safety as Scout started with a baseball from his Sandman.

To his surprise, the Death Stalker blocked it with it's stinger as the baseball went past Scout and hit a girl with white hair named Weiss in the forehead, stunning her.

"Um. Is Weiss gonna be okay?" Ruby asked Scout.

"She's only stunned, it's temporary. Give it some time." Scout replied as he jumped on to it's back and began to fire at it's skull followed by rapid smashes from the Sandman.

Suddenly it tried to sting him as he jumped up and dodged it before pointing the bat at an angle before winding up for a moment and then...

"Try this on for size."

 _SMASH!_

The tail went sailing off as the homerun severed it from the Death Stalker.

"Yeah how about that you oversized pest." Scout taunted before aiming at the head with his Force-A-Nature and then...

"To quote an old friend 'Boom... Headshot.'" as he fired...

And the Grimm turned to dust in front of everybody's very eyes.

'Huh, guess I don't know my own strength in this world...' Thought the Scout as Everybody cheered for the Scout but Team CRDL and Weiss, who had recovered to see the final attack, who simply looked annoyed that the Scout was chosen over her.

Port had a look of shots before giving Scout a pat on the back "Good show Scout. By the way, what was that drink for anyway?"

"Also, what's in it that'll 'liquefy your esophagus after just one can' like you said in the initiation?" Ruby asked.

"Wait you people saw that?" Scout shouted in disbelief. "I thought it was just teachers!"

"Yes, every first and second year student saw you pass with flying colors... and baseballs." Port said.

"So what's in the can? Also what kind of sandwiches were you eating to restore you're unusual aura." Blake asked as she was peaked with curiosity for the red speedster named Scout.

"...Unusual aura...? What was so unusual about it?" Scout asked.

"It was a brown bar instead of red and you had white, cartoony text in the middle saying 185 and dropping whenever you took damage and recovered when you ate those sandwiches." Jaune explained.

'So it appears my "Aura" here for me are the life bars we used back home when it was RED v.s. BLU. Now that I say it, it sounds like a hit video web series by Mann-Co.' Scout thought.

Scout then realized he didn't answer the first two questions. "Oh and to answer the your question Professor Port. It was backup if I needed to get the heck out of there and get to a safe location." Scout explained.

The bell rang before Weiss could ask Scout for the drink to send to Atlas scientists, but one glare from him told her she wouldn't an answer even if she had all the lien in the world.

Scout then ran off his next class. Leaving Weiss to be highly annoyed with him. Not only did he get more attention than her, she saw he was clearly stronger than her based on his larger weaponry than her.

Her father was gonna give her an earful when he catches wind of this.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter, I was busy working on The X Factor and a new Undertale and RWBY fanfic I just finished the first chapter of.**

 **Leave a like, favorite, and review. Happy Holidays.**


	5. FFF (Fighting For a Faunus)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took a long time to make, it's hard to multitask as of late.**

 **Treefrogger: Correct you are my friend. It is that Christmas Party AU.**

 **Guest (1): Thank you.**

 **Guest (2): Yep it really is cute isn't it.**

 **Guest (3): Yeah he'd really be OP wouldn't he?**

* * *

Scout had gotten his lunch, or rather he made his lunch. He had a Sandvich with bacon and a can of Bonk.

As he gulped down his favorite radioactive drink. Ruby stared at him as she noticed he was glaring at something when he noticed it, or rather he was glaring at someone. Cardin and his Team,

Cardin and his team were pulling Velvet's ears again and it got the entire Team RWBY annoyed. But Scout looked pissed, he likely either didn't like racism or didn't like seeing a girl be hurt like that. After all he was a gentleman, just not as big of one as Spy. With that he then decided to pull up his sleeves as he walked up to Cardin, knowing that they both didn't have weapons left Scout with the edge in speed and strength. Cardin did look stronger than him, keyword LOOK, but he was definitely slower and more durable than himself. Cardin will likely underestimate him, so this should fill up a good 5 to 10 minutes.

Scout was thinking what each of his teammates would do.

Soldier would no doubt shoot Cardin on the dot with his Rocket Launcher, he'd likely have it with him since he found Jane sleeping with it one like Misha does with Sasha.

Demoman would likely either go buck wild on Cardin with his explosives or Tavish might just straight up kill him while drunk.

Spy would backstab him when Cardin was alone in annoyance and anger without a second thought.

Heavy would Probally unload his minigun as Misha wouldn't joke around and Cardin would never "outsmart bullet".

Pyro would do the unspeakable here with his flamethrower/rainblower.

Medic would be happy as Cardin would become Sani's new test subject.

Engineer would just sit there as Dell's Sentry does it all for him.

Snipper would pull out his sniper rifle and get a headshot as Mundy would get the job done quickly like the great assassin he claims to be.

Scout however had an idea that could get him kicked out if it doesn't go as planned.

Scout simply looked at the Dead Ringer and saw his reflection as he had an idea. Remembering all those backstabs Spy did to him and the other team. He had an idea of similar power.

He then walked up to Cardin with fake amusement and with real amusement he winked to Team RWBY and JNPR and asked "Hey that looks fun, can I try?"

Cardin looked at Scout and for a moment saw him in a whole new light.

Scout then cracked his knuckles which made Velvet cringe as Cardin said "Pull all you want." with the biggest shit eating grin ever as he closed his eyes, big mistake.

Scout then prepared himself and he reached for ears. Velvet closed her eyes and prepared for the pain.

But it never came...

"OWWWW!"

"How does it feel now tough guy, not so high and mighty now are you, this'll teach you to hurt others who haven't done anything as far as I know. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly, granted I'm sure she can take on hoards of Grimm, but sentient organic life? I honestly don't think so." Scout said as he pulled Cardins Ears.

Cardin was throwing punch after punch to the red wearing Boston in order to free himself while Scout then flipped open and looked down at his pocket watch when a punch hit him and apparently knocked him out. Cardin then saw everyone chuckling and then stopped and his eyes then fell on Velvet who's chuckling stopped as well. Velvet then gulped as Cardin was fuming with anger as he approached her menacingly. Before feeling something and then falling down unconscious. Scout stood there with his pocket watch opened as he muttered "Thanks Spy," before looking at her and nodding as Glynda arrived and saw Cardin on the ground.

She took a deep breath and was about to scream at Jeremy before he stopped her and said "Before you scream at me, I only knocked him out when he tried to harm me as I left a decoy to take a heavy blow," He pointed to the dummy that the Dead Ringer left behind ",when I pulled his ears in an act of vengeance as he was both disrespecting this fine girl's faunus ears by pulling them and even insulting all faunus present by just insulting her by calling her an animal and a freak when she couldn't do a thing to defend herself so I intervened with the least destructive method I could come up with in only a minute. So if you wanna scream at someone, please scream at the king of Fort Asshole over here." Scout explained and pointed to said asshole. Glynda then looked shocked as everyone was surprised that Scout was a man that gave such a nice description of what just happened. She then nodded.

Cardin then got up and was about to tell a huge lie to Glynda that the Scout started it before Goodwich gave him an earful and dragged him by said ear to Ozpin's office. Leaving Scout to get off scot free. Much to his utter joy as he went back to sit down as he sat there and stared at the shocked looks of Teams RWBY and JNPR while Velvet then simply was blushing at what our red hero did as she went back to her food that she was enjoying before Cardin came along.

Ruby then simply stared at him at how heroic he was in doing something nobody else had the guts to do. To all Faunus and Faunus lovers present, he was an inspiration to them to stand up for themselves and others. Scout then simply began to eat his food like he was just a few minutes ago like nothing even happened.

This left the girl to wonder where did Scout come from and how he was so skilled in combat at his age, what was the secret he wanted to tell her, where did he get all these weird physics defying weapons and gadgets from? She doubted she was gonna the answers today and will one day come naturally when the Scout trusts her enough.

With that Scout then said he'll tell her a secret later after class.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, If you have any ideas for this fic please let me know, I'm generally curious and am pretty open to ideas.**_

 _ **Also leave me any opinions and forgive me for Scout not exactly speaking Boston. Writing for Scout isn't my forte.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_


	6. The RED Team is reborn?

**Heya, I hope you enjoy.**

 ** **Guest: Thanks, I thought him going in headfirst seemed kinda straightforward and I wanted to give Cardin a little taste of his own medicine. Also Scout will get to talk to Ruby later in this chapter. Also I never thought of it that way with Velvet, but I do have a ship for her if it makes you feel better, who it'll be is a secret. Scout will meet CFVY next chapter though. Also Yes he will get Aura and Semblance later on.****

* * *

Ozpin sat in his room drinking coffee as he witnessed Scout fight for Cardin, smiling at him as any doubt that this man is who he thinks it is vanished despite every single sign shouted "Scout". He then looked into a little compartment in his desk as he looked inside. Just then Glynda came in with a fearful Cardin in tow.

"Professor Ozpin, what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just some memories from the past." He said closing it.

It then shows the items inside. A golden watch with a battery meter, a small little kit full of cigars with a screen on the other side, a butterfly knife, a red large barrel pistol, a small a fancy red suit folded up, and a red ski mask.

He then turned his focus to the boy and mentally smirked as he prepared to punish the teen.

* * *

Scout had arrived to his final class, Survival with Mr. Arzt.

When Scout saw Mr. Arzt, he saw a man who wore a white jacket, black hair, familiar looking glasses, as he stared at Scout intensely. Class then went on as normal as he was told a downright hilarious story about a doctor, a patient, and a dove, it was oddly familiar sounding.

"So when my teammate patient got out of my room! We immediately heard a dove locked within his chest after his heart surgery!" Mr. Arzt said as some of the class laughed and Scout felt oddly annoyed but couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt like he knew Mr. Arzt from somewhere.

After class he was about to go talk to Ruby and tell her a bit about the truth. Before he heard a "Pardon me Jeremy, but could you stay behind for a bit. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Jeremy said as he pulled out a can of Bonk! to drink as the man smirked and shocked the scarlet colored merc in a few sentences.

"*Chuckles* So I see you still drink that radioactive drink even after our machine sent you to this world? I'm honestly not surprised since you drink it so much on and off work back then."

Scout did a spit take as he shouted "SANI!"

"So you figured it out, I knew you'd get it if I told you that sentence. That mean Tavish owes me 50 lien."

"What are you doing here? What happened to you? Where are the others?" Scout fired question after question.

"*Laughs* It's a long story, one that spans decades. After you teleported to this world, we were caught in the blast radius and found ourselves locked in the past but with a few side effects. We were all born as different people with our belongings and memories from our time back at the bases. I was born as Sani Arzt. If you want the others stories your gonna have to find them all. Don't worry, they're all here around Beacon or are usually found sometimes in Vale. You'll find them by tomorrow if you look hard enough everywhere for them. Well, everyone except Pyro, they're on our side, but you won't find them for a while. Why however, is a huge secret."

"So is it just you that's gonna cryptic or is it everyone until I find everyone but our little pyromaniac of a friend?" Scout asked.

"Everyone but our resident Pyroland Guardian." Sani said smugly.

"...Shit." Scout cursed.

"Language Scout." Sani laughed and hit his teammate with a newspaper.

The two then shared some laughs as the story made sense, it was that one incident that Mann Co. made a video about at Scout's own expense.

"...!...Wait... HEY!" Scout said as he realized he was being made fun of earlier. Causing the Doctor to laugh once more.

"Speaking of that story..." Sani began as he reached into Scout's bag and pulled out an old VHS Tape.

"Haven't seen these in a while." He said to himself as Scout eyed the tape, curiosity in his eyes.

"What's that doc?" The Speedy Merc asked.

"It's a tape that hold all of our 'Meet the' shorts Mann Co. made for our RED and BLU(E) deceased employers so they get the gist of who we are and how we operate."

"Wow really?" Scout asked as his stared at the tape in surprise, eventually taking his eyes off it as he asked "So what are you gonna do with it now?"

"I'm going to have Ozpin broadcast it to the whole school when you find the rest of them. I'd start with Ozpin if you catch my drift."

"Thanks for the tip doc, later!" Scout said as he sped off to find Ruby and talk to her. He's gonna clue her to his otherworldly nature but he's gonna wait until after she sees the video to tell her the whole story.

* * *

Cinder watched as Roman returned with more dust. She was impressed he had managed to get so much. Neo however was not so lucky and failed a few days ago so they had her in a time out, much to the adorable little girl's dismay. Roman was simply smirking that he had collected more dust than last time, his skills as a criminal were unmatched by any normal human or faunus.

'All the more reason to send him to prison, I'm getting tired of this act at this point.' She thought to herself as she checked her scroll and saw a message from "YPS"

* * *

YPS: He's here, and he passed with flying colors.

* * *

She smiled to herself and hid in her room as she decided to text him back.

* * *

CINDER: Really, then the pieces are all falling into place.

YPS: Yes, soon he will be set on the path to locate us all like I asked Sani to do. He will likely aim Scout to me first and then he will set out and find everyone else but you. Can you handle your situation for a few more days?

CINDER: I can try, but my frustration is building up even more. I'll go talk to my friend in the meantime, it has been a while since I last visited him I think he'll be happy to see me again.

YPS: Ok. See you in few days my friend.

YPS: He's here, got to go.

CINDER: I wish I could say "Tell Scout I said hello," but we both know you can't. ;(

CINDER: LATER.

* * *

Cinder then put her scroll away as she pulled out a pair of googles and put them on, as the room became more cheerful, like something out of a little girl's fantasy. She then saw a pink unicorn balloon creature and smirked. They had much to discuss.

* * *

 **So yeah, I dropped the other mercs into this fic in a way that would make Toriyama proud. You can guess who Ozpin and Cinder are, but Sani proves that I will drop some original characters for them to be reincarnated as. I dare you to guess who the others mercs are. Here's a tip, Solider/Jane are the only two Demoman/Tavish that are gonna be reincarnated as actual characters from the RWBY series out of the other mercs. If you can guess who they are, more power to you then. Leave your suggestions and ideas for who the two are in the reviews and I'll get to you if I can. Later!**


	7. A new threat?

**Anyway here we go, I only told one person who I have planned for reincarnations and even came up with one more. Who would that third one be, well you'll find out.**

 **Also will you people stop with the damn asks of when I'll update, I'll update when I update damnit.**

 **So anyway, let's begin.**

 **Guest: Thank you, this fic now has truly begun.**

* * *

Scout was walking up to Ruby and said "Heya."

"Oh Scout. There you are, what did you talk with the teacher about?" She asked.

Scout quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh just some stuff because I was new here."

"Alright then. What did you want to tell me."

"Well I was wondering if you believe in other universes. I don't mean timelines like where things were different. I don't mean things like a universe where everyone's moral alignments swapped. I mean completely different worlds with there own laws of physics and stories. Where do you standing." Scout mused making her wonder at the strange question.

"I'll let you think about it. I'm gonna go to Ozpin and see what happened to that racist idiot I screwed over earlier." Scout said as he rushed off to Ozpin's office, leaving a wondering Ruby that had a few questions rolling around in her mind.

"What do I think?" Ruby wondered to herself.

* * *

When he got there he knocked on the door. "Come in." Ozpin's voice said.

"Medic told me to come to you. Why? Who are you really Ozpin, if that is you're real name?"

Ozpin stood there, he thought about it for a few minutes.

Ozpin then laughed a familiar snooty laugh before he said in a familiar tone "Normally I wouldn't show myself this easily, but if Medic was the one you found first, I thought I'd make it easier on you and you're little Birdscout brain."

Scout realized who he was speaking to "Yeah, your not as paper thin as your masks." He said with a snarky tone.

Spy/Ozpin then laughed again, "Like you admitted all those years ago for me, 'I am better than you'."

"It's good to see you too you annoying French prick." Scout said back.

Spy then smiled and said "Medic told you about our reincarnation problem did he not?"

Scout nodded.

"Well I am here to follow that up with another thing. We've been waiting for you because... we need you're help. You're speed and Double Jump will be very useful. You see, the thing is. While there is the threat of Grimm, I'm afraid a much bigger threat is orchestrating the one behind the Grimm. Someone that makes our Mann vs Machine wars look like a sandbox scuffle." The French said.

"While she was the former case, their is someone much more powerful controlling them, he is what used to be Grey Mann combined with a prototype Medigun that was stolen from me. His ashes were then combined with our world's future threats. I believe that they were named Doomfist, Sombra, and Reaper. With their futuristic powers and Grey Mann's evil genius, they then combined into a monster that they call 'Grey Death.' They are as powerful as they are cunning and, like I said, we need you, our best head to head combat speedster, to help us," The white haired French explained.

"Now I may understand that you don't want to-" "I'll do it." Scout said plainly.

Spy looked at him dumbfounded with a surprised look, "What?"

"I'll do it." The RED Batter repeated.

"I thought you said after the Mann vs Machine wars that you'll never want to fight in a battle against anyone that isn't our BLU clones again?" Spy asked.

It was true, after that war Scout was tired and even though they were just robots, that war had killed him so many times that he had gotten sick of it at the end. Never wanting to do anything of the sort again.

Scout then explained "True, and I still don't, but then again, what kind of a friend would I be to you 8 morons if I didn't have your backs, BLU vs RED, Mann vs Machine, or completely thrown across time and space or not. I didn't spend weeks on end getting to know you and the others to become friends with you for nothing." Scout said proudly.

Spy then smirked and mentally said, 'That's my boy.'

"Besides, I get to play hero!" Scout said jokingly as he held up a bat and pretended to hold a sword and a shield.

The French snake then grew a bigger smirk. This was far easier than he expected.

"Now then, the others would have told you that story piece by piece, but I have yet to tell them that a recent development has occurred and we are running out of time." Spy said.

"Time? What the crap are you talking about?" Scout asked.

Ozpin/Spy then explained to Scout about Amber, the 4 Maidens, how they let Pyro absorb some of her power with a fake battle that we warned Amber about in advance when she teamed up with a thief named Emerald and Mercury, who just killed his own father that they were originally going to recruit, Salem, more insight on Grimm, Silver Eyed Warriors like Summer Rose and her daughter Ruby, and some more stuff related to RWBY's lore.

After a while, Spy was interrupted by a call from a man with Black hair, red eyes, a sword, and an extremely drunk behavior. His name was Qrow and Scout then had a thought, if Ozpin knew this man, surely he was connected to one of the mercs right?

He then made a joke when he was talking to them and they were having a small civil argument about their next move on finding the maidens.

"So you two aren't seeing EYE to EYE." Scout said in a knowing tone.

Qrow then stopped and looked at Scout before he charged at him with a familiar scream as he rammed the RED Speedster and had him in a chokehold.

"Don't come wide with me, ye pint-sized mutt!" Qrow shouted, not even realizing he slipped into a Scottish accent.

Scout then laughed, ignoring the chokehold he was in, "Nice to see you too Tavish."

Qrow/Tavish/Demoman then realized what he did then laughed, "Bloody hell, I didn't think you were that clever twinkle toes." Demo joked.

Demoman then said, "Well now then we have a threat that takes the ashes of Grey-" "He knows the whole story now Demo. I told him everything."

"But what about the whole 'tell him piece by piece' thing we were gonna do?" Demo asked.

"Well a recent development has changed all that. Get the others, they need to hear this as well. Scout, you know already so you can go back to your silver eyed girlfriend." Spy said, earning a light punch in the arm from Jeremy. Demo nodded and ran off to go make a few calls.

As he walked out Scout stopped and asked "Before I go, two questions alright?"

Spy nodded, "Fine."

"Is Ozpin your real name?"

Spy then thought about his words before he said, "Yes, it's my last name in my Alias, but it's my first name in reality. Why?"

"Because back home, my Ma said that my father's name was Ozpin before he left for private reasons."

Spy then sweated a bit.

"So here's my second question, are you my dad?" Scout said with some annoyance.

'And the boy hits the nail on the head.'

"*Sigh* You got me Jeremy." Spy said shrugging. He couldn't lie to Scout like he could have easily.

Scout sighed and said, "Knew it," as he walked away.

Spy felt a bit Guilty for lying to Scout for the years they spent together, but what else could he have done. He was a spy after all.

Goodwitch then entered, "What's with him? What exactly did you two talk about for the last half hour or so?"

Ozpin then lied with a, "Nothing serious, he just had a few questions about what his life here will be like and all that."

* * *

Scout began to walk the halls before he saw that same bunny girl and a girl with a beret and sunglasses, carrying a purse. When she saw him she said, "That's the red man I saw earlier Coco."

"The new kid? Huh, so you must have been the guy who kicked Cardin off his high horse. I'm Coco and this is Velvet, nice to meet you," Coco said.

The Red Merc then said, "Same, I'm Jeremy, but the folks back home dubbed me 'Scout' for a few reasons, like my quick speed and Double Jump." He then demonstrated by jumping before jumping again, while in the air.

"Impressive, reminds me of a story my dad used to tell me, people wrote this off as a dream or a illusion, but he said he knows it was real like it was a fact. He, along with 8 huntsmen fought in a variety of completions against these clones of theirs for their hirers domination of land and this war where he and the same hunts, and fought robots. He said there was this one kid who was the youngest and fastest, capable of jumping off of thin air and shot down their opponents with his skills" She explained a story that Scout knew all too well.

"Huh, that's really interesting." Scout said, wondering which of the remaining mercs could be this girl's father.

He then saw Ruby over her shoulder and said "Gotta go," before he made his way towards her.

Coco saw Scout walking towards the Red Hooded girl before she leaned towards Velvet and asked, "Ship it?"

The bunny brunette nodded, "Same," and the two walked off.

* * *

 **Bo **om, some character development and more plot, So all who asked if Demo is Qrow were correct. I mean if Demoknight and the drunken behavior wasn't obvious enough, can you imagine the look on Ruby, Yang, Tai, Raven, or Summer's face when they see Qrow's true colors (pun 100% intended)? Also I'm sure you all can tell who Coco's father is. That leaves the crazed American, Australian Assassin, and the Memelord status Tech genius. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update this when I can, but I do have these things on the backburner for now, so there's that.****


	8. Two cute couples begin to form

**Hello, this is Probally gonna be my last chapter for a while until I finish my DBZ x DC fic, Super Saiyan New God, and get another fic for RWBY that may or may not have a non-canon crossover fic with this one under some what if scenarios. Not gonna say what it is, but I hope you enjoy what this chapter will have to offer for now. Warning, massive fluff of Blake and Yang and some Ruby X Scout, or as I plan to nickname them, Speeding Crimson. If you have any ship name ideas, tell me in the review, I'd love to see what people can come up with.**

* * *

After he spoke with Coco and Velvet, he then went up to Ruby and asked "Got an answer?"

Ruby looked a bit confused, "To what?"

"My earlier question, about other universes, remember?"

The black and scarlet haired reaper then thought for a moment, "Oh yeah. I think they are possible, it would be so cool other worlds, see what monsters and weapons it has." She wondered, Scout chuckling to himself "Yeah, that would be nice," remembering his home and Mann-Co's ever so large stash of weapons that were made specifically for one class to change how they do things.

"So, I was thinking, do you wanna hangout later today? Maybe go see a movie or something?" He asked, trying to get a date with her. She looked at him and thought about it before nodding, "It's worth a try." She said proudly and the leader of Team RWBY and the sole member of Team RED both walked off, holding hands.

Unaware to them both was that Spy/Ozpin and Demo/Qrow were both watching him. The French Snake that had taken many lives of BLU team and Robots alike looked at the ex-Black Scottish Cyclops that blew so many things up in his life with a look of curiosity, "Lien for your thoughts on the two being together?" He asked the drunk. Said drunk looked at his friend and niece together and said, "I'll allow it, but if he breaks her little heart, no teleporter or barrier is gonna save him from my wrath." He said forebodingly. Spy immediately got the message and he was sure Scout would get the message if he saw the demolition merc right now.

* * *

Meanwhile Yang was in her team's dorm alone with Blake as Ruby was currently hanging out with Scout as she was messaged by her along with Weiss off at a book store in Vale to get some more books. Leaving the blonde haired human girl and black haired faunus girl alone. She then looked on as Blake read her "filth" as Ruby once called it. She then saw her cat ears behind the girl's bow and asked Blake a small question. "Hey Blake?" Yang called out to her.

"Yeah?" The cat faunus answered back, not even looking up from her book.

"You know how you have cat ears right?" The blonde asked.

Blake then looked at Yang, curious as to where this is going, "...Yes?"

"Well I was kinda wondering, do you have a tail as well?" Yang asked, climbing up to Blake's bunk.

When Yang got up there, she had a clear view of her partner's flustered face as she tried to hide it in her book.

Blake was trying to work up the courage to tell her, but she couldn't find her words. When she felt Yang rest her head on her shoulder, it caused the words to fall apart even more.

It was true she liked Sun, but he definitely didn't make her feel like this. Was this the same kind of love that she saw in all her books?

"Well Blake? I'm waiting." The blonde beauty asked, snapping Blake back into reality.

"Y-yes..." She managed to get out.

Yang then eyed her butt, "May I see it?"

As tempted as she was to say "No,", she couldn't find the strength to say it.

However a long black cat tail found it's way out as Yang then reached out to feel how soft it was.

Blake then heard a "Oh my Oum," from the blonde as the amber eyed faunus began to feel a bit more calm.

"You've got to be KITTEN me." Yang joked, leaving Blake with a face of realization as she began to groan into her book while Yang was laughing "Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist. I am ME after all."

Blake saw Yang then looked a bit regretful and worried for a moment, so she decided to do something she may regret later on today, "Actually, I thought that joke was worth more YANG for my buck." She said, trying to joke.

The blonde punster looked at the cat girl as she began to laugh. This made her feel a bit better as Yang said, "Thanks partner," daydreaming about her and Blake with, as impossible as the biology would be considering the two are female, two twin adorable little girls, one with lilac eyes and raven black hair with cat ears and a cat tail, the other with just amber eyes and golden blonde hair respectively. While lost in her fantasy, she began to scratch behind Blake's cat ears.

Enjoying the feeling of her ears being scratched, she tried to hide her face by going back to her book, unaware that she was now laying on the lilac eyed blonde's shoulder, and felt how warm it was due to the flaming brawler's fire semblance making her body super warm and cozy, really useful for the cold winter nights, as she began to feel safer than she had in forever as her worries of the White Fang and Adam faded away for as long as she was by Yang's side. She wanted to stay like this forever, only for the sound of a door opening to drag her and Yang out of their fluff filled thoughts and daydreams.

They turned to see Ruby with her hand in Scout's as the two then eyed the lovers and Ruby then began to have a nosebleed and fainted, muttering something about how cute they were and how her, "OTP was really real now."

Scout meanwhile was less shocked and covered his eyes before walking away, leaving his silver eyed "girlfriend" behind as he headed back to his dorm to get ready for his date with Ruby later that night.

Weiss came in moments later and dropped her books. She was completely dumbfounded due to living a very sheltered life for most of her life. So she wasn't familiar with love and was more or less confused or maybe even disgusted by the prospect of two ladies in love.

"What. The. Hell." Weiss only said as she then proceed to walk out the door, covering her eyes as she did so. She then left to go get Ruby some tissues for her nosebleed problem.

Yang then awkwardly gets out of Blake's bunk and got in her own as she laid there while completely flustered, meanwhile Blake went back to her book, just as flustered as her Blonde Partner.

Ruby was not gonna let this drop so quickly, Weiss meanwhile was likely confused by the idea of lesbians and won't let this drop as easily.

They weren't sure how their families would react.

The two ladies sighed as they went on with their business.

They were in love, and they knew it. But it was gonna be an awkward relationship with their teammates now aware of their newfound relationship.

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm not really great with romance, so forgive the cheese, but it's a work in progress. I did try to emulate their personalities in a way that could start it up.**

 **Oh and before I forget, Blake has tail headcanon.**

 **Well until next time. Review and Follow if you enjoy and be alerted to when the next chapter comes out sometime after I finish Super Saiyan New God.**


End file.
